1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to specialized computing systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for programming a mobile communication device using a high-level natural language.
2. Copyright & Trademark Notices
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material, which is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
Certain marks referenced herein may be common law or registered trademarks of third parties affiliated or unaffiliated with the applicant or the assignee. Use of these marks is for providing an enabling disclosure by way of example and shall not be construed to limit the scope of this invention to material associated with such marks.
3. Related Art
Computing systems continue to dramatically enhance our quality of life. Many specialized computing systems, such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular phones) and data organizers (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs)) are particularly popular these days. The technically savvy consumers can operate these specialized devices to perform many operational features for which the devices are configured.
For example, some cellular phones have special features that allow a consumer to program the phone to produce a special tone, if a call is received from a designated phone number (i.e., audio caller identification). Other programming features may include voice-activated dialing, voice mail management, or other functions that may be configured in accordance with occurrence of particular conditions and events.
Unfortunately for the less technically inclined consumer, most of said operational features are hardly usable, because the consumer either does not possess the skill or cannot learn the requisite steps to properly program the device to perform various functions. Generally, most consumers find it tedious to program the device to perform the special features, and therefore forgo using said features altogether.
Thus, a more natural method for programming specialized computing systems is desirable to promote use and enhance the user's level of enjoyment.